All the things she said
by Milady29
Summary: In the senior year of her high school, Leslie Shay realizes she has feelings for somebody. But not just anybody, she fell in love with the prettiest girl of her class. Struggling with her own feelings and her religious mother she tries to win the girls heart, but can she keep her head up when the love doesn't return and all she gets back is hate?
1. Chapter 1

Leslie Shay peeked aside. The girl beside her was still busy with filling in the answers on the test and Shay was carefully so their teacher wouldn't caught her looking. Margaret Fisher sat up a little bit, threw her long auburn hair backward so it landed in perfect curls on her back, checked her answers one more time and turned the paper around. She looked around to see if the others were finished as well and caught Leslie looking at her. She gave her one of her friendly smiles and looked back at her own paper.

Shay tried to hide her blush by looking back on her test, finishing it and turning the paper around. She counted the minutes untill the school bell finally gave them the sign they could leave the classroom and as soon as the bell rang out, Leslie walked out of the classroom. She wasn't sure what it was, but something made it impossible to keep her eyes off Margaret.

''Leslie! You forgot your watch.''

Margaret chased her down the hall and handed the watch to Shay as she turned around. Shay felt stupid, she always got the watch from her wrist because she didn't like it around her wrist with a test and she took it from Margaret's hands.

''Ah, t-thank you.'' Shay stammered and Margaret turned around again as she walked to her own friends. Shay continued walking down the hallway and met up with her friends. To be honest, she wasn't so sure if they were really her friends of just the people she had lunch with and she grabbed a chair and joined the table.

''How did your test go?''

''Meh'' She shrugged and Kelly Severide shook his head; ''You have to graduate this year, remember.''

''I know.'' She nodded. Her eyes were focussed on the group of girls at the other side of the canteen. They were all pretty and popular and between them was Margaret. Confused Shay looked down in her lunchbox.

''What is it?'' Kelly said worried.

''Nothing.'' Shay sighed then and she stood up to get a bottle of water from the vending machine. What if she was really in love with Margaret? No, that couldn't be. She would get a boyfriend eventually and that she felt like she was only single person in senior year shouldn't mess with her head. Her mom would never approve. Besides, it was not like Margaret would ever love her.

After school she went home. It was raining and she blamed herself she hadn't taken an umbrella as her mom had told her too. It wasn't far to her home, but still she came home, soaked.

''Told ya to take an umbrella.'' Her mother said as she handed her daughter a towel. Shay dried her face and hair.

'''How was school, sweetie?'' Joan Shay smiled and Shay said good and nodded, walking up the stairs. In her room she threw her bag in the corner of the room and sat down at the desk. She knew she probably had to learn history. But grabbing her book she couldn't stop thinking about the smile Margaret had given her today.

Staring out of the window into the rain she thought back about today. Did Margaret get home without getting soaked? Probably, she couldn't imagine Margaret not looking perfect with her curls and her girly dresses.

''Leslie, dinner!''

Sitting down next to her parents she waited untill her mother was done praying, exchanging some looks with her father. If it wasn't just for Margaret never loving her, it was for her mother whom would never approve.

* * *

><p>The last hour of the day was PE and Shay got ready to run. After the rain of yesterday the sun was finally shining again. As Leslie was used to running for four days a week, she was the fastest in class and she was done with the three rounds before most had even finished the second and she walked to the teacher, asking if she could drink some water.<p>

Running away from the PE track in the locker room she was surprised to see Margaret sitting on the bench, reading a book.

''Not participating?'' Shay asked as she drank some water. Not that she hadn't seen yet that Margaret wasn't running between the other pupils, but this was the first time they were alone and Margaret looked up; ''No, I hurt my ankle while doing ballet.''

''Ah, that sucks.'' Shay said and Margaret nodded and looked back in the book.

''What are you reading?'' Leslie sat down next to Margaret. She looked up at Shay and smiled, closing the book so she could show the front: ''Carrie, by Stephen King.''

''I like that movie.''

''The book is better.'' Margaret smiled as she put it back in her bag.

''Usually is.'' Shay smiled back, shy. There were so many things she wanted to say to Margareth but there was nothing she could say. She looked her in the eyes finally and slowly bend forward. So...this was going to be her first kiss?

She finally closed her eyes and when she thought she would finally feel Margaret's lips against hers she heard gasps and laughter. Opening her eyes she say how Margaret had jumped up from the bench and walked away while the other girls from her class looked at her.

''Oh my god! I told you, she was always looking at us in the canteen!'' On of Margaret's friends yelled

Leslie jumped up and grabbed her bag from her locker, running away. How could she be so stupid? She could hear the girl calling her names and without even grabbing her coat or others stuff from her locker she ran home.

''I thought you had PE until four?'' Her mother walked into the hallway and Leslie threw her bag on the ground as the tears started to stream from her eyes.

''I... I tried to kiss... a girl.'' She said as her lip was shaking.

* * *

><p>NOTE: A view into Shay's high school senior year. Of course she and Kelly were already friends although I think there is age difference between them in the show, but since I am not sure I did not label this as AU<p>

I hope you liked it! Should I continue this? Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think about it.

Cookies for whoever guesses where the title came from!

I don't know which movie the picture is from, honestly. I was just lookin for a picture of Lauren German when she was younger and I found this but could not find the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes were staring at her as she walked over the hallway, to her locker. They looked at her and she could her them whispering at their friends beside them. She bow her head and unlocked her locker.

''She tried to kiss Margaret...''

''Margaret Fisher?''

''Yeah.''

Shay overhead the two girls talking about her and she slammed the door of her locker shut, looking at them as she grabbed her books a little tighter and walked past them, ignoring them. She just tried to ignore everybody around her as her moms words passed through her head. Mad she walked to her class and sat down.

Immediately the girl beside her stood up and walked to the back of class and Shay just bow her head again, ignoring everything around her.

The teacher started the lesson and Shay was glad everybody was finally silent.

When she had told her mom, her mom had just shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. Other than that, nothing. There was an awkward silence during dinner and she hadn't dared to tell her father, but she guessed her mom would tell it.

The bell rang and she walked out of the class, to the canteen. She looked around for Severide but did not see him in at their usual table and the only other thing that caught her eye was Margaret's friends looking at her, laughing.

Embarrassed she walked away and sat down on an empty bench near the stairs, checking her schedule and mad she looked at the two hours of PE that were also planned for PE. Those hours she used to enjoy were the worst now. She didn't want to take part, especially not now she knew it was the first lesson she would see Margaret today. They only shared history and PE and as there was no history class today, she would only see her in PE class.

Yesterday night after she came home, she had just been sitting in her room, afraid to go to school today, to face Margaret and to face her mom and there was nothing she could do to turn back time and she knew she couldn't change her feelings. Her mom said it was wrong, but she knew it was right. SHe knew her feelings were right and her mo would see, eventually.

After math was finished she walked to PE, feeling down as she really didn't want to go to this class. Fast she paced by Margaret and wanted to get changed when one of Margaret's friends turned her way.

''You are not going to change in here, right?'' Grace said as she grabbed her PE clothes from her bag and Shay tried to keep her face neutral, but she walked away before her expression would break. With a loud smack she closed the door to showers behind her and she walked towards the office of the PE teachers.

''I can't participate today.''

The teacher looked up, annoyed. ''Why now, Shay?''

''I have stomach cramps because of my-''

''I understand.''

Shay turned around, walked back to the changing room, walking as slow as she could. Hopefully all the other girls would be on the field by now and she could just sneak out. Carefully she opened the door, looking inside and she was happy to see everybody was gone. She grabbed her back and as she was almost by the door a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

''Leslie, wait please.''

She turned around, surprised to see Margaret. For a second she thought about turning around.

''I am sorry about Monday.''

''Me too.'' Leslie mumbled as she was ready to turn around and walk out of the changing room. Instead the girl grabbed her hand and looked at her. Margaret's green eyes looked into hers and slowly she felt her legs started shaking.

''Don't play with my feelings again.'' Shay pulled her hand back and really wanted to turn around now but Margaret grabbed it again.

''I want to, but I can't.''

Leslie pulled her hand away again. Confused she turned around and walked outside.

''Leslie, wait!''

''Why?''

''Because I think I have feelings for you.'' Margaret said and honestly, Shay wasn't sure if she meant it of is she was just making a fool of Leslie.

''You think?''

Before Margaret could say something she heard her name from the other end of the hallway and she looked as Kelly walked towards her.

''Figure it out.'' Leslie said then and she walked to Kelly. Not looking back at Margaret they walked out of the hallway, outside. They sat down on a bench outside.

''I heard some rumors about you.''

''They are true.'' She immediately said and Kelly nodded.

''I support you.'' He said as he hugged her and she smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. There was always someone who had her back and she laid her head on her friend's shoulder and she knew it was going to be fine now.

''I wasn't fair towards Margaret, was I?''

''I didn't overhear your conversation, it was your conversation with her. None of my business.''

She stood up and ran back through the hallway, towards the locker room. Right before she opened the door she waited for a second. What was she even going to say?

Slowly her hand pushed down the door handle but she stopped as she heard a laud laughter.

''Yeah, she totally bought it.''

Slowly Shay let go of the handle, running around and walked back over the hallway. Kelly was still waiting for her by the door and as he wanted to walk up to her as she looked sad she pushed him away, running home again.

* * *

><p>NOTE: So...did she overhear it right or was it about something else? Can she finally hook up with the girl she loves or did she really lose hope in Margaret now? Does she really have feelings for Shay or is she just playing around with her feelings?<p>

Short chapter, hope you liked it nonetheless. Thank so much for all the follows on the story, I had not expected it to do so well! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think about it!


End file.
